In A Miraculous World
by Purrincess Alix
Summary: When Allison fell through a portal and into the world of MLB, she knew what she was going to do the second she realized where she was. What was that? Mess with the plot as much as possible, of course. Oh, and make the love square cannon.
1. Chapter 1

**New story! This might be a lot for me to handle, so there might not be a lot of updates for my stories. Sorry. OK, on with the story!**

Allison Wind was normal. Well, as normal as you possibly can be when you watch Miraculous Ladybug and talk about it a lot. And I mean A LOT. Anyhow, it was going to be a normal day, with no weird occurrences. She got dress, putting on a black skirt and white spaghetti-strap tank top, then slipped on a black leather jacket. She also put on a black belt around the belt-loops in her skirt, like Chat Noir's tail, as well as a jeweled pair of cat ears with two black roses on each side. She then put on some socks, finger-less gloves, and a pair of black combat boots. She was ready to go.

She grabbed her book-bag and started walking to school. What she didn't notice half-way to school was that there was a glowing portal in the middle of the sidewalk. She fell through.

She screamed for a second.

She landed on her back.

She looked around.

And found herself lying on the floor, surrounded by Ms. Bustier's class. And they looked shocked and worried.

 _Wait a second...MS. BUSTIERS CLASS?! AS IN MLB?! HOLY SHIT! THIS IS SO COOL!_ She then proceeded to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She wasn't. She got up, brushed her-self off, and introduced her-self "Hi, I'm Allison Wind, but you can call me Ali. I'm from another dimension where you guys are a TV show. Which means I know all of your secrets." she pointedly looked at Marinette, Adrien, and Alya. "Sorry if I'm being rude, but I already know your names, so there's no need to introduce yourselves."

"Alright then, class, please make Ms. Wind feel at home. Does anyone have a place where she can stay while she's here?"

Adrien spoke up. "I probably do, I'll just have to ask my father." He stepped out of the room to call him. When he can back in he said that it was OK for her to stay at his house.

"That's settled then. Ms. Wind, you can sit by Nathaniel."

"OK. By the way, thanks for letting me stay you place, Sunshine." Ali said. Then she walked up to her seat next to Nathaniel and sat down.

"You seem surprisingly calm for someone who just fell out of a portal." He said.

She shrugged. "I guess the main reason for it is that I feel comfortable around you guys, despite knowing you really well. Also, Nathaniel?"

"Yeah?"

"Never doubt yourself. No matter how mean anyone is, I've seen your artwork, and it's amazing. Also, stay positive. I don't want you to get akumatized while I'm here, or anyone else for that matter. I'll just have to make sure to keep Chloe in her place, God knows she's caused more akumas than I can count."

"True, and thanks. No one's ever really said that about my drawings."

"You're welcome, and I find that hard to believe."

He blushed, then went back to drawing.

Apparently Ms. Bustier had to go to an emergency meeting, so the class go to have some free-time. They decided to play Truth or Dare. After promising Marinette, Adrien, and Ayla that she wouldn't reveal their greatest secrets, they agreed to play.

"I'll go first." Kim said. "Ali, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Out of everyone in this room, who would you want to date the most and why?"

"Easy. Nathaniel because he's kind, he's an amazing artist, and he's the most adorable little tomato face you've ever seen." Nathaniel turned a bright tomato red. "Alright, my turn. Sunshine, truth or dare?"

"Dare. I'm willing to be brave for this one."

Ali smirked. Things were going nearly exactly how she wanted them to go. "You have to sit next to Marinette and hold her hand for the rest of the game. Wow, maybe our fan theories are right, you are a fiery red Sunshine!"

He moved over to Marinette and took her hand, and she squeaked, blushing.

The rest of the game went by fairly uneventfully, though Marinette and Adrien got thoroughly embarrassed. When Ms. Bustier came back, she announced that the school would be having a dance, and that that's what her meeting was about.

The rest of the day went by fairly uneventfully. Until lunch, when Ali finally had the chance to talk to Marinette. "Look, Mari, I know you might be embarrassed about this, but you need to ask Adrien! I promise you, it will be worth it. Also, I need you to talk to you in private."

"Um...OK."

They found an empty classroom and went in. "Marinette, I need you to take me to Master Fu. I think it's become very clear that I know you're Ladybug, and that Alya's Rena Rouge, and the identity of your partner. I also know Hawkmoth's identity, though I will not be telling you just yet, because I would like the chance to confront him on my own. But I may need a miraculous to do that. I wont be able to get away from him fast enough. So, can we by chance go now? It might be easier, and I can explain everything to Master Fu."

"I don't know Ali...I only just met you, how do I know I can trust you?"

"Really, Marinette, really? It's not like I would tell him your Ladybug. That would be stupid. The only people I'm telling, and this will be a long time from now, are Rena Rouge and Chat Noir."

"I think it's a great idea!" Tikki said. "We might be able to defeat Hawkmoth sooner, and we can use a surprise attack."

"OK then, I guess...Let's go."

And with that they headed off to Master Fu's Massage Parlor.


	2. Chapter 2

They had to run there. Why? So that they would have as much time at Master Fu's as possible, and wouldn't be late.

When they got there, they explained everything to Master Fu, one sometimes interjecting in to correct the other.

"So, Master, I...I might need a miraculous to pull this off. But, I know that you have to earn it, so I'm expecting you to let me borrow one." Allison said.

"Where did you say the peacock miraculous is again?" Master Fu replied.

"In Hawkmoths house, in a secret safe that's behind a gigantic portrait of his wife, next to a framed picture of his wife. I'm fairly certain that's the peacock miraculous, though it hasn't been confirmed yet."

"So why would you need a miraculous?"

"Two reasons. One, I would need a kwami to unlock it, since I don't know the pass code, and two, I can get away faster if I transform. Also, maybe I can help Ladybug and Chat Noir."

"OK then, you can borrow a miraculous."

"Thank you so much Master!"

He went up to the record where the miraculous box was hiding. He unlocked it, and brought the box over.

"Pick one." He said.

She avoided picking any that were on the top, because she already knew who those were going to. (i.e., Chloe, Alya, etc.) She picked the deer miraculous. The was a bright flash of white light, which Allison seemed completely unfazed by.b "Hi, I'm Ariete! You must be my new holder!" She said, turning to Ali. "What's your name?"

She chuckled. "I'm Allison, but you can call me Ali. By the way, I already know the whole, 'five minutes left once you use your secret power' and 'never reveal your secret identity' just."

"Well, Ali, just put on the bracelet and say 'Ariete, Antlers Up' to transform. Your secret power is 'Invisibilité' ( **A/N: Invisibility in french. Also, Arietes means deer in Latin, so that's where her kwami's name came from.** )

"Got it. Also, you're adorable."

"Why thank you." Ariete said.

"Umm, hate to interrupt, but we need to get back to school. Lunch is almost over!" Marinette said.


End file.
